Next Time Say Goodbye
by Terrowin
Summary: After and injury Tezuka couldn't face his team and moved to Germany, but he could never forget a special red head. circumstances force him to go back to Japan years later. Tezuka will do everything to avoid his old team, to bad fate begs to differ.
1. Chapter 1

Ello every one this is a Prince of tennis fanfic. That's obvious.

Its also a yaoi (boyXboy)

Pairing: Tezuka x Kikumaru

Rated M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**Chapter one**

(Tezuka's POV; Germany)

It had been many years since they had last seen each other after high school they both lived separate lives, he himself lived a night life, a life of solitude of order a life he could control, after all that's what he craved the most; control. On the other hand his best friend during those sweet high school years was quite the polar opposite. He became a star in his field, living the life most can't even dream of. Living a life under the constant flash of the paparazzi, praise form critics and surrounded by fans both male and female alike. A social butterfly some would say, people were draw to him due to his charisma and personality he made others feel confident and comfortable. Kikumaru Eiji rose to the top of his tennis career only out skilled by few.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had moved on from tennis due to an injury that never made him the same. He couldn't deal with the disappointment of never being as good as he once was. That was all in the past though a life he rarely spoke about but always visited in his memories. People were often intimidated by his cold demeanour and closed personality. That was fine with him he didn't like to deal with people unless absolutely necessary. After high school he had moved on and away from his home country and went to live in Germany once again. There he studied law, human behaviour and criminology all of which he excelled at. He broke off all contact with his former life and friends. It was painful to remember such happy times with them, and more specifically a someone. No matter how he tried to forget him he found he couldn't, he couldn't resist watching his matches or recording them when he knew he would miss them. No matter how much he was infatuated with him Tezuka had a rule; no contact. He understood himself well enough to know that the minute he broke that rule he could never go back to his current life as a P.I . Tezuka was comfortable where he was, he survived and was rather content. Little did he know that that would all change.

It all started with a case he took up, nothing special, just another missing persons. He did his thing called up all his sources. In this day and age everyone left a paper trail. You just had to find it. Tezuka simply hired his acquaintance Logan -a computer hacker- to find anything that could be traced through the net, as always he reminded him self that there was no privacy on the internet and some things still should just be done in person. When the police had asked for his assistance they had stressed that the missing person was a witness with some very bad people after them. They suggested that he should take extra care when bringing the witness in. Tezuka had always made an effort to bring in or deliver the items he was hired to find in person. After all there are still people who go through the mail, it is illegal but then again so is murder. Ever since he left his old life this is the life he had been living in, a darker side of life people just don't want to hear about or even acknowledge exists.

Tezuka found the witness and cringed when he saw the address, he didn't want to go back there, not after all he put his team and himself through. He sighed in defeat; if he ever wanted to get paid he had to do this. That night he booked his ticket for Japan, and would be departing in the morning. Once this job was done Tezuka planned on taking a long well deserved vacation maybe to the Caribbean some where nice, somewhere no one knew him. Tezuka paid Logan and headed home for a long sleepless night that waited for him. On the walk home he made a silent prayer to any gods there may be that he didn't run into any of his old team mates during his visit.

(the next day; Japan. Eiji's POV)

Kikumaru Eiji and his friend Ooishi finished up a recreational match even though it was closely matched Ooishi beat him. It wasn't something that happened often, neither was Eiji winning. The two of them were as evenly matched as it gets, like everyone else they had their off days.

"You're as cheerful as ever Eiji." Ooishi commented as he made his way over to the redhead breathless form the match.

"Hai, Hai!" Eiji responded happily with his signature grin. It was difficult to catch Eiji with out a smile on his face, or it was. Ever since the old captain left their lives Eiji's smiles seemed more forced and for show then actual meaning. Eiji tried to hide the sense of betrayal among his friends but he was hurting just as much as others, even the prince himself was struggling to deal, although he would never admit it, even to himself. In truth Tezuka's leaving affected everyone, Momoshiro and Kaidou seemed to argue a lot more when the news was final that they would never see their captain again. All of them longed to be guided from their old captain, but things change and life goes on.

After high school most of the old Seigaku regulars moved on from tennis. Inui Sadaharu got his PhD in both science and mathematics and is now a professor at Tokyo university. Ooishi Shuuichirou became Eiji's private physician and physiotherapist who would accompany the young tennis pro on tour. Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma moved to live in America together, Ryoma continuing to take the tennis world by storm like his father before him. Both of them kept in contact with the rest, no one on the team were willing to have another 'Tezuka' incident. Fuji Shuunsuke is as conniving as ever and is currently a very popular BL novelist and is living in his pent house suit with his equally conniving partner Yukimura Seiichi. Kawamura Takashi ended up taking over his fathers restaurant, his father is now enjoying retirement. Kaidou Kaoru is now a happy, hissing pet store owner. All eight of them meet up once every 6 months or less at Kawamura's restaurant and talk about their lives. After the match both Ooishi and Eiji headed over there to see everyone, eager to see their friends and hear of their adventures in their simple lives.

Eiji and Ooshi were that last to arrive at Kawamura's place it was pretty late so the party wasn't expecting anyone to intrude on their night. When the two got there Momo and Ryoma were already stuffing their faces with anything they could get their hands on. Fuji and his partner Yukimura were cuddling to one side and feeding each other, all the while doing stuff for 18+ eyes. Eiji avoided the pair just because he's in his late 20's doesn't mean he wants to lose every piece of innocence he's got. Ooishi seemed to feel the same way and took a seat beside Eiji. Kawamura was running back and forth between the counter and the tables trying to keep up with every ones appetite. Kaidou was eating chicken contently and passing some small pieces to the puppy that was sleeping on his lap under the table. Inui being as creepy as ever watched everyone with his green eyes hidden behind his glasses, taking notes and mumbling to himself.

Everyone was happy to get together and catch up, Momo and ryoma living so far away had a whole bunch of stories to tell. Fuji and Yukimura would comment and input their own experience once and awhile but mostly stayed absorbed in each other, like always. It wasn't long before Momo and Kaidou were at each others throats, Ooishi and Inui were right along with them trying to keep the peace and Eiji was just laughing at the bizzarness of it all. It didn't do anything to help but out the lightning flying between them. Everything was inturped when the bell from the restaurant door chimed signaling that a costumer had walked in. all eyes turned on the new comer, who wasn't so much a stranger.

(Tezuka's POV)

Tezuka filed his way off the plane exhausted and hungry. It was a long flight 12 and a half hours in coach was just barbaric and being stuck between a knitting grandma and a smelly biker was not any way to live even if it was for just half a day. By the time he got out of the airport and onto the familiar streets of Japan it was almost 11 o'clock. Tezuka checked into his hotel and was dismayed to learn that the room service closed at 10 forcing him to find a meal out on the town. He sighed and walked to a small restaurant that seemed to be still open based on the amount of noise from behind the door. He was thankful for it not being his old friend's father's restaurant, so there was no chance meeting any one he knew here, not this far into the capital. He walked in and just about died.

"Tezuka?" eight voices said in unison as he took in the party's crowd.

okey dokey so this is the first chapter

I hope it wasn't completely awful

This is my first fanfic so comments are very much appreciated ^^

Also collective criticism is appreciated

I no the spelling and grammar are probably off but im trying.

Tell me what u all think

TVM

Luv ya all

L8r =D


	2. Chapter 2

Okey dokey next chapter. Hope its alright

Be nice and review

Luv ya all

Toodles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Two**

(Tezuka's POV)

"TEZUKA!" every one cheered excitedly jumping up form their seats to greet him. It was like nothing ever changed, it was just like their school days all over again. No one asked where he was all those years. No one preyed into what made him come back they were all just happy to see him. Tezuka had never felt so wanted in this life, it was obvious they had missed him but no one judged him for running away, not that he could tell anyway.

Everyone enjoyed them selves immensely that night drinking till they passed out. Only few remained sober enough to walk, Tezuka and Eiji were among them. Momo had to carry Ryoma on his back, back to their hotel room, Fuji and Yukimura seemed to be unaffected by all the alcohol they consumed and walked home in the crisp night air. Inui had to close up shop for Kawamura and help Kaidou home after Eiji and Tezuka put Kawamura in bed. Tezuka was the charge with helping Ooishi home with Kikumaru tailing to keep him company. In truth Tezuka was wary of the company, he knew that Kikumaru would have no balls about asking certain questions. Questions Tezuka wanted to avoid at all costs.

"So….. Tezuka you have anyone special in your life?" Kikumaru asked glancing at him cautiously.

"Not at the moment" Tezuka answered. The two walked on in silence.

"Why did you come back here?" now these were the questions he wanted to avoid.

"Work" he replied in monotone.

"What do you do?"

"I am a P.I."

"A what?"

"A private investigator." The conversation ended their, neither one of them commented on anything after that. Once they got to Ooshi's apartment they took out a spare key form its hiding place and invited themselves in. Tezuka laid Ooishi on the bed while Kikumaru got some things from the kitchen. He walked into the room with an empty garbage pale, and a jug of water with a glass. He set the three items down beside the bed, encase Ooishi got sick during the night. With that they excused themselves and left locking the door and returning the key to its original spot.

Tezuka left in the direction of the hotel, wishing Kikumaru wouldn't follow.

"Why are u following me?" Tezuka found himself asking.

"I lie in this direction" Eiji explained solemnly.

"Is something wrong?" Tezuka pried slightly worried about the red heads mood.

"Why'ed you leave Tezuka? Why didn't you say good bye?" Kikumaru stopped looking at his captain right in the eye. Tezuka had to hand it to him from the look in his eye he knew Kikumaru wasn't going to back down. Even so Tezuka was stubborn and refused to give in easily.

"That is none of your concern." He stated flatly and continued on his way.

"You always we're cold, I just didn't realize we we're so expendable to you." Kikumaru muttered. Tezuka was slightly hurt by the comment; he didn't want to be hated by his team especially by Kikumaru.

"You guys were never expendable." Tezuka stated sadly. Kikumaru's eyes widened as he perceived the hurt tone in his voice.

"Ah ha ha, Captain lets go some where for a drink. I was only joking, jokes. My treat." Kikumaru made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"To be treated by a tennis star, how could I refuse." Tezuka chuckled slightly, surprising not only Kikumaru but also himself, he had never showed this much emotion in public before. And never before to his old team mates, he could never show feeling around them, to show emotion was to show weakness. He was always envious of Kikumaru he showed what ever he was feeling but was no means classified as weak.

"Oh Captain my Captain, lets go" Kikumaru exclaimed happily as he jumped off into the direction of a local bar. They ordered their drinks well into the night; Tezuka knew his limit and stayed within it. Kikumaru on the other had still had yet to learn that he was wasted after his 13 or 14th beer. Tezuka had to admit he had a high tolerance since he wasn't really wasted till his 11 or 12th beer, but everyone has a limit. Tezuka discovered Kikumaru's. Tezuka stared down on the smaller man, and couldn't help feeling a deep sense of happiness and contentment come over him, he had forgotten what it was like to be respected out of love and not out of fear, and he had forgotten what it was like to have friends.

"Tezukaaaaaaaaa. Whyed you leave us?" Kikumaru slurred as he tried to down the last of his drink. That statement brought Tezuka crashing back into reality. He had left them; he had run away from the people who trusted him the most, the people he trusted the most. He had run away, like a coward. The coward he was. For the life of him now he couldn't remember what drove him so far from them in the fist place. He loved it here he loved the country he loved his friends, and oh my god he loved the food. Sushi is always the best in the mother country no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find a great sushi bar in Germany. With that he decided he was going to move back here after his job was done. He was sure a P.I would be useful in Japan. He would just have to give it a shot. Even if it hurt him to be around Kikumaru, he would just have to deal. Maybe one day the spunky redhead would be his. He sighed happily and paid both their bills.

"Come along now Kikumaru, lets get you home." Tezuka said hoisting the smaller man on his shoulders. Together they stumbled out of the bar and onto the street. After walking for a bit Tezuka realised that he had no idea where Kikumaru lived, he doubted he still shared a house with his parents. Realising this he headed to a near by park and set him down on a bench and took the seat next to him.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka called as he tried to rouse the sleeping man.

"hmmmhmm… whhhaaaa?" Kikumaru hiccupped?

"Where do you live I need to take you home" Tezuka asked patiently.

"I doonnn wannnna go hommm." Kikumaru chuckled.

"Hmmm. Whys that?" Tezuka found himself asking, he this was all very amusing to him.

"cause you not there silly." Kikumaru stated happily -very drunkenly- as he snuggled into Tezuka's heat.

**Okay sry that was a short chapter **

**Its just when I thought of continuing so many different possibilities popped into my head and out of al of them I thought this way was the cutest. **

**Im still thinking of how to continue form here. **

**Ill try to make it good. **

**After all who doesn't like a good story.**

**Anywho comment and review plz **

**Tell me what u think **

**Even if u thought it was total crap itd be nice to no **

**Tyvm**

**byes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another**** chapter **

**Yet**** again**

**I don't know how many there will be **

**Well just have to see I guess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**Chapter Three**

(Tezuka's POV)

Tezuka couldn't believe it never had he ever imagined that Kikumaru shared in his feelings. He didn't think that happened, reality was different people didn't have feelings for each other and never notice till some drunken mistake. That was all pure fiction. Being the reasonable person he was that's what he concluded. Kikumaru didn't have feelings for him he was reading too much into it. He was probably just happy that he was back form Germany and back into their lives for however brief a time. That's all it was. There were no shared romantic feelings. Right?

Even though he kept telling him self this part of him refused to believe it. Kikumaru was drunk he wouldn't remember, he could have his fun right? I mean it wouldn't really matter if he ever did find out he could just blame it on the booze. Alcohol a beautiful thing. And if there was a slight chance that Kikumaru felt the same way then they would avoid any awkwardness since they would have already, you know. Tezuka mentally slapped himself, he was talking about taking advantage of one of his best friends just to confirm some feelings. That didn't sound like him. He was loyal he was calm and he was composed, but he was also a man. A man with needs; a very horny man with needs. Who was he kidding, if worse came to worse he could just runaway back to Germany. Kikumaru might hate him, could he live with that? Tezuka thought on that for a bit. Then he decided that he would just have to wait and see.

Tezuka hoisted the smaller man on his shoulders and carried on to his hotel room, his mind full of things that he wanted to try with his special read head. The walk to the hotel went by fast, partially due to the speed he was walking and the thought of what would happen there. Tezuka quickly made his way up to his holtel room. He practically kicked the door down. He was in a rush and he knew that if he didn't calm himself down he would end up hurting them both. Tezuka sighed and laid the other man on the bed. The way Kikumaru was laying there so innocent, with his shirt slightly raised teasing Tezuka with a bit of flesh, and his lips parted ever so slightly, the killer was the soft whistles he made as he breathed. All this made him hard instantly. It took all of his control to no take the man right then and there.

Tezuka had to clear his head, and take care of a little problem, actually a pretty big problem but he didn't like to boast. Tezuka headed for the shower taking one last glance at the redhead. Oh how he wanted….. shower! reminded himself. Tezuka stripped quickly and walked into the shower turning on the water, cringing when it came out freezing cold at first. He lathered himself even washed his hair and still it wouldn't die down, he knew he had to take care of it. Tezuka brought his hand down and wrapped it around his base and squeezed, earning himself a moan. He closed his eyes and pumped his fist, all the while imagining Kikumaru laying on his bed just outside the bathroom walls. Just waiting to be taken, taken by him. Just that thought was too much and he came all over the shower wall. Panting slightly Tezuka washed the walls and then stepped out and got dressed again. It had crossed his mind that if he was going to go through with this he didn't want at any costs hurt Kikumaru…. Physically that is. He was going to need lube.

He sighed and grabbed his wallet and room key before heading out to the convenience store down the street. The walk there was technically short but seemed to take forever. He just couldn't wait to get back to what was waiting for him that he made several wrong turns when his head was in the clouds…. Or some where else. He gave a heavy sigh as he finally made it to the stores front doors. The little bell chimed as he walked through the front door. There were very few people in the place at this hour. A thug buying a lighter for some questionable smokes, a business man yapping on his cell and buying an energy drink were what made up the pathetic crowd. Tezuka knew hat he wanted and had no qualms about buying it either. He headed right for 'the isle' and grabbed what ever bottle would do the trick and headed for the cash. He made the purchase and headed back for his hotel.

"Hey there sexy." A voice said from an ally that Tezuka just passed. Despite better judgement he stopped to see the source of the degrading comment. Out from the shadows stepped a man the he recognized instantly. It was his man the one he was hired to find. Who could not recognize him? Bright orange hair and -I mean orange orange Pumpkin orange- startling blue eyes and an odd tribal tattoo around his right eye.

"You look lonely." He continued to speak. "How bout some company?" the meaning behind his words were clear. Tezuka had some previous relationships regardless of the gender of the partner never was it plausible or actually tolerable that he would be bottom. He was the top and that was all there was to it. Unfortualtly this was his job of course he wouldn't let it get to far just far enough to get him back in the right persons hands, but to be tonight of all nights. That was it God hated him. But this was a once in a million shot it wasn't everyday that the person you looking for want to be taken away, or even asks to. Tezuka couldn't let a chance like this slide.

"Sure I could use some company" Tezuka answered finally. The mans sinister grin grew even wider.

**Doesn't everyone love a cliff hanger?**

**Well I don't care if u do or don't since this is the end of the chapter. **

**If you don't like it use ur imaginations.**

**Also a few notes, since its been a while since we've heard for Kikumaru or rather his view that's what the next chapter will be on. Fun fun. **

**And this chapter will be that last for at least 2 ½ weeks since in going away on vacation and no computers allowed.**

**Parents want to kill me**

**So when I get back hopefully ill have another chapter all thought out.**

**Anywho comment and review**

**Luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oaky as promised this is ****Kikumaru's POV it will be pretty short considering not much can happen with him alone in a hotel…. Or can it. **

**Read to find out ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

(Kikumaru's POV)

Kikumaru woke up with a horrible headache and immediately knew he had drunken too much. He hated hangovers and was positive that the fun he had drinking to much was so not worth it when he woke up. That's it he vowed to give up drinking…. Well maybe Christmas a drink or two wouldn't hurt, and don't forget new years… or valentines day… white day… what the hell he was a grown up he should be able to drink it was his right. Maybe he though not so much next time. Everything in moderation… except cake… and chocolate… or any other type of sweet. Urgh what the hell was he doing to himself its not like it was the time to make New Year resolutions. He should just get some sleep. After all he was in bed… a bed… not his… what the hell! He bolted up doing nothing for his headache, he groaned and put his head in his hands. He needed to get out of here.

To think he got drunk enough to just get picked up like this. Ooshi was always warning him. Damn what the hell happened? Okay, okay he told himself I need to calm down he thought. What was the last thing that happened? Hmm…ummm. Thinking was never really my strong point. He thought in self loathing. If only he was more like Tezuka…Tezuka… that's right he dropped Ooshi off at home and went out drinking with Tezuka. That's it; he always knew he was a genius. So he went drinking with Tezuka, he drank too much with Tezuka. Tezuka probably didn't know where he lived so he brought him back to his hotel room meaning he didn't just get picked up and everything was fine and he could just order a whole cake from room service. Yum cake.

So he was in Tezuka's room. He was safe. Tezuka's room! Kikumaru jumped up his headache long forgotten and looked high and low through all of Tezuka's things. He smelt his shirts, laughed at the fact that he wore briefs not boxers. Kikumaru had looked through everything except the drawer in the bedside table. He hopped over to it excitedly and pulled it open anxious to see what was hiding inside. When it came free and rolled along the track to reveal a hand gun Kikumaru almost had a heart attack and quickly shut it. It stayed shut for a few minutes as he let his racing heart calm down, this wasn't real he kept telling himself there's no way Tezuka would keep a gun. Kikumaru heaved a big sigh and reopened the drawer. He knew he was foolish that just by playing ignorant and expecting something different or new to appear just because he had looked again was foolish. He had learned that lesson so many times with his refrigerator. What he did notice this time was a little black book… little black book. Kikumaru grabbed that in a hurry gun forgotten. Insane things started running through his head. Maybe this was a book of all Tezuka's lovers, their names, numbers and rating. After that ran through his mind he found himself greatly saddened. Just the thought of Tezuka ever loving someone else made him burn with a jealousy he never knew before. If it was true he really didn't want to know, but then again what if it was just an innocent address book. Kikumaru had to know he knew himself well enough to know that if he didn't look to see what it was himself he would lose sleep all out of his misguided curiosity. He opened the book.

He looked at it his interest peeked and then disappointment flooded over him. It wasn't an address book at all it was a stupid P.I badge. Kikumaru already knew Tezuka was a P.I thus the gun he supposed. He sighed in disappointment. How very anti-climatic. It would've been really cool if Tezuka had a lover, a secret lover at that. What would've been even better he thought was if he was Tezuka's lover. He sighed heavily and flopped back on the bed. How did his mind get back here? He had gotten over his feelings for the man when he left, or so he thought. Seeing him all of a sudden must've been what triggered the emotions to come rushing back, Kikumaru presumed it's the only thing that made sense.

Kikumaru rolled around and started kicking and thrashing from frustration. It wasn't fair the minute Tezuka comes into town his whole world is turned upside down. How corny was that? Well Kikumaru wasn't about to stand for that! He had a plan he skipped over to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Whistling a happy tune while he bathed. He was going to surprise the shit right out of Tezuka and he couldn't wait to see his face. This was going to be the night. After the shower Kikumaru dressed in a robe and practically danced over to the phone.

"Hiya this is room 262 I would like to order a cake form room service." Kikumaru chided in the phone, the man on the other end commented.

"Yes the whole cake with 2 plates and extra whipped cream." He concluded and hung up. He didn't dare tell a soul but Tezuka had a very keen liking of sweet stuff despite his appearance. Kikumaruremembered how he had stumbled across this revelation. It was Tezuka's first year in high school and Kikumaruhad baked a cake to take it over to Tezuka to celebrate. Back then he also thought that the stoic man didn't care for sweets. He had basically made the cake as an excuse to come over. By this time he had already developed a crush for the older male. Tezuka was alone then and welcomed him in without much emotion as usual. They walked into the kitchen so Tezuka could make tea while they talked, at this moment Kikumaru presented the cake. Something in Tezuka's eyes glimmered that day.

"I love cake, how did you know?" the seemingly emotionless man asked with a slight smile. Of course Kikumaru was shocked but at that moment it was sealed, he knew that one day he would become Tezuka's. It was just meant to be. Kikumaru chuckeled and answered the door when the food got there. He had the bell boy bush the cart in and thanked him with a tip courtesy of Tezuka. Then he flopped on the bed with a satisfied sigh and waited.

It had never crossed Kikumaru's mind that Tezuka would reject him and even as it did now it didn't dampen his mood. After all who could resist someone as cute as him?

* * *

**I know there was a lot of useless ramble in there but I didn't want it to seem I had forgotten about our cute little red head.**

**Comment and review plz. **

**Until we meet again! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is the chapter that makes the fanfic M rated… well the start of it u'll no what I mean. **

**Also rated M for language I wanted to be good and try not cussing but it's a nice way of expressing things dontcha think?**

**Just another reminder this is ****yaoi (boyXboy)**

**If you don't like don't read. **

**Comment and review plz.**

**Also FYI the man that tezuka's looking for if u haven't figured it out is not a PoT character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**Chapter Five**

(Tezuka's POV)

Tezuka regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

"That's what I wanted to hear" the man said as he took a step uncomfortably closer. "What's your name sunshine?" he insisted on continuing at the rage they were standing his hot smelly breath ghosting over Tezuka's face. Tezuka had to use most of his will power not to back us and wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." He answered barely breathing in order not to breath the foul air the exited the mans mouth.

"All right Tez, your place or mine?" he whispered in his ear, Tezuka shivered and it had nothing to do with pleasure. It would be preferable to take the man back to his place where he would be able to detain the man but he couldn't risk it with Kikumaru there. He would have to settle for the culprits place. This would make things a lot trickier in the long run. But it was worth it if it guaranteed Kikumaru's safety.

"Yours" he stated clearly and decisively.

"Even better." The man practically growled.

"Names Damien by the way." The man introduced himself as he dragged Tezuka farther into the ally.

"How far is it?" Tezuka asked wanting to get a sense of direction and where they were going.

"Not far. Getting impatient are we?"

"Not in the slightest." Tezuka lied. He was getting impatient but not in the way Damien would have liked. He wanted to get this over with asap and without any sexual conduct if possible.

"I'd be best not to lie to me." Damien growled with real anger as he pushed Tezuka up against the dirty ally wall.

"Lying can get you in a lot of trouble" he cooed in Tezukas ear all the while grinding his erection against Tezuka's groin. Damien let out a low groan and chuckled.

"Damn seems I'm getting impatient as well." He grunted as his chuckle died down. The grinding never stopped though much to Tezuka's misfortune. Tezuka was forced to put his hands on Damien's hips in order to stop him; he could feel himself start to react as well despite his best efforts.

"Lets get to your place before we continue. I think that would be best."

"That's more like it sunshine.' Damien grinned as he removed Tezuka's hands and dragged him further down the ally.

"It's just around the corner." Damien practically flew up the steps to his apartment. His clumsy hands fumbled with the keys forcing Tezuka to have to intervine. Whatever happened Tezuka didn't want to get stuck doing it outside because the dumbass couldn't get the key in the hole.

Damiens place was a mess to say the least. Takeout boxes and empty sake, beer, shochu bottles littered the floors counters and tables. In a wood crate off the back of the room were multiple fire arms and assault riffles. To add the the list of felons right smack dab on the kitchen table were multiple pites of drugs both powder and pill. From what Tezuka could make out Damien had quite the collection; cocaine, some joints and a colorful variety of pills both big and small. Not only was this guy very bad news but he was also the biggest dumbass ever to keep everything out in the open.

"Bedrooms this way or do you need a little encouragement?" Damien inquired gesturing to the drugs on the table.

"No need" Tezuka assured him in his most alluring voice.

"This is all the encouragement I need." He said as he grabbed Damien's boner through his jeans erecting a low long moan.

"I just need to use the bathroom then we can begin." Tezuka assured his as he headed to the bathroom door.

When he was behind the door he locked it and dug out his cell phone and sent a quick text to his employers back in Germany that he would have Damien at the train station tomorrow morning and that they better be there 10 o'clock sharp. After he made sure it sent he deleted ever sending it from his history along with the number. The last thing he needed was Damien figuring this all out from a stupid text message. Tezuka also took this opportunity to take a leak, so to not arise suspicion from the outside party. Tezuka didn't bother zipping up his fly before exiting he understood from the moment the front door was shut and locked that he wasn't going to get out of this with his hole virginity intact. He might as well face it head on, like he did many tennis matches from a life that seemed so distant.

He walked into the bed room to see Damien lying on the bed rubbing his erected cock slowly all the while waiting for Tezuka to walk in.

"Did I make you wait to long?" Tezuka asked a forced smirk on his lips.

"Hell ya and now your goona pay. Strip." Damien ordered with his own smirk.

Tezuka started to strip slowly deliberately postponing his movements only to frustrate the bigger man more. From the bed Damien growled in frustration and got up and made his way over to Tezuka.

"I don't know what your playing at I brought you hear to have a good fuck, I don't wanna play any of your games. Now when I tell you to strip you do just that." He growled grabbing Tezuka by the hair and forcing him down on his knees. This man was a sore sight when he was sexually frustrated. He practically forced his dick down Tezuka's throat causing him to gag but still Damien insisted on being sucked off. Tezuka obliged. Despite being a virgin in the female position he had been with men before so luckily he could do this somewhat satisfactory. It wasn't long before Damien was wanton and moaning like a slut. Only a few more moments passed until he climaxed his hand still in Tezuka's hair forcing him to swallow everything he could.

"Damn that was good." He gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

"Now stand up." He ordered his erection swelling again. Tezuka did as ordered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Damien did the honors of ridding him of his remaining clothes. He traced his fingers over his abs and mussels, his eyes never leaving Tezuka's. soon his hand wandered over to Tezuka's semi erect cock and opening behind.

"You have a nice bod as I expected. Even in your clothes it was easy to see you were in good shape." He complemented, Tezuka flinched as his fingers started tracing his entrance. Damien sensed the change in Tezuka's demeanor and took note.

"It seems your more nervous then anything." Damien mocked with fake soothing.

"No such- AH!" Tezuka tried to deny him but gasped in surprise and discomfort as one of the orbiting figures entered him. Damien tsked softly and withdrew his fingers. He fumbled around in his pocket and withdrew a tiny white pill, he rolled it between his fingers before returning them to their previous engagement. Tezuka felt the fingers reenter but something was off. It didn't feel like it did before. Damien removed his fingers all together and finished taking off his clothes. Even though Tezuka could see as bright as day that both of Damien's hands were no where near his entrance he still felt that something was inside him.

"What did you do?" Tezuka gasped?

"Don't worry it will make it all better soon." Damien smiled slyly.

"After all we wouldn't want you to have a bad first experience now would we Mr. PI?"

**Dun dun dah**

**Sry had to leave it there **

**I will upload sometime again soon I hope **

**Also fare warning there will only be 2-3 chapters more. **

**I hav another story brewing **

**Bleach one**

**IchigoxIshida and KarinxToshiro.**

**Anywho as always comment and review plz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so the scene is finally here! **

**Tezuka x ****Kikumaru**** :D**

**The M rating definitely takes effect in this chapter so be prepared.**

**I also used German in this chapter; the translations are beside it like this –**_italics_**-**

**Also fair warning I don't speak German it's the courtesy of an online translator **

**So I have no idea the accuracy.**

**Well that's it enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Hearing those words made Tezuka's blood boil of course he was horrified at first that he had been discovered. But now he was just pissed off. He was wasting his time with this jackass when he could've been with Kikumaru. What a load of bull. He had to get out of here before whatever that douche gave him took effect.

"You came here to try and lock me up? How foolish."

"I didn't try, I succeeded." Tezuka stated rather angrily.

"My, my, aren't we full of ourselves?" that did it he was a dead man. With Damien still fingering him and his guard practically down this would be the best time to strike. He knew Damien thought that the drug had already taken affect and he was incapacitated he might as well play along to get him at a better convenience.

"Nn… ah … ah" Tezuka moaned. Form the look in Damien's eyes it seemed he was convinced by Tezuka's little show. Tezuka didn't want Damien to suspect that he still hadn't fallen pray to the drug so he let his knees buckle, and gave a very convincing gasp of pleasure. Damien held Tezuka's weight and chuckled rather sadistically.

"hmm… is it good Tez?" Damien whispered in his ear as he set him on the bed and pinned him down with his body weight.

"Gaa… ah…ah… soo… ah... good…nnn! Tezuka groaned as he ran his hand through Damien's hair.

"That's it baby." Damien grunted as he grinded their naked erections together. Tezuka's hand continued to through the bleached hair and down to the neck.

Snap!

Twist the head far enough you have an unconscious man. Twist it even farther you have a paralyzed one. Two guesses on which Tezuka chose. Tezuka pushed the unconscious man off him and pulled on his clothes and dressed Damien. He didn't bother tying him up its not like he could do anything from the neck down. Then he pulled out his cell and dialled the detectives number. After about a dozen rings he finally picked up. Tezuka could understand why it was almost 5 am there.

"Dies wäre besser, gut sein." - _This had better be good_- The man on the other end grumbled in German.

"Ich habe Damien Crew." - _I got Damien Crew_- Tezuka replied also in German.

"Ich dachte, wir waren die morgige Sitzung." -_I thought we were meeting tomorrow_- The detective mumbled trying not to fall asleep.

"Ich habe ihn jetzt. Treffen wir uns?" –_I have him now. Shall we meet? - _Tezuka asked frustrated he didn't have time for this we wanted to get back ASAP.

"Ist er zurückhaltend?" -_Is he restrained?- _the detective asked?

"Er ist gelähmt." -_He's paralyzed- _Tezuka stated clearly.

"Das ist gut er kann noch bezeugen. Lassen Sie ihn dort, ich hole ihn, wenn ich dort ankomme. Vielen Dank für Ihre harte Arbeit wird das Geld auf Ihr Konto weitergeleitet werden. Wir werden in Kontakt sein." - _That's fine he can still testify. Just leave him there; I'll get him when I get there. Thanks for your hard work the money will be forwarded to your account. We'll be in touch-_ the detective said his thanks and asked to have the addressed texted to him. The best part was Tezuka didn't have to sleep with him, he didn't know why he never thought about it earlier. Brain fart he guessed. But it didn't seem right. Sure Damien was a hard ass but he didn't seem the ingenious type that he was hired to find. It didn't seem to fit. Well as long as he got paid then it was okay he guessed.

He couldn't dwell on it though he had much better things to do. Such as seeing his cute red head. And he was so looking forward to that, especially with the drug making him all the more horny. Kikumaru was going to be his tonight no matter what, he would make sure of that. He headed for the door and was about to leave when he saw the small white pills on the table. The same kind Damien had slipped him. He was tempted to grab a few if Kikumaru wasn't so willing but decided against it. Tezuka was many things but not a rapist if Kikumaru didn't want it he wouldn't get it and Tezuka wasn't about to drug the red head to get his way. He closed the door and left Damien and that part of his life behind.

Tezuka made a deal with himself, if Kikumaru did accept his feelings he would drop the night life and the horrors it brought with it and stay with him, if he was rejected he would return to Germany like nothing had changed. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that. He walked back to the hotel mulling it over in his head. When he got to his hotel room the first thing he noticed was the smell of sugar. He glanced around and saw an extravagant cake out with a substantial piece missing. Tezuka was confused this leant that Kikumaru had waken up sp why didn't he leave? He looked over at the bed and saw him sleeping there peacefully in a bath robe that had fallen open while he slept revealing everything. Tezuka had managed to get his boner under some control on the walk home but now it was once again standing in attention. He groaned and bit his lip at the sight. Was Kikumaru trying to kill him? Just the way he was laying there snoring softly chocolate cake crumbs and icing around his mouth it was so tempting. Tezuka leaned in and liked the sweetness of his lips and around his mouth, relishing in the taste some how heightened by Kikumaru's own sweet touch.

"hmm?" Kikumaru's eyes opened clouded with sleepiness.

"TEZUKA?" he asked alarmed when the drowsiness left his eyes.

"Whats with the cake?" Tezuka asked taking a step back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh I got it so we could share it when you got back, but I got hungry and ate a piece with out you. I'm sorry." He said pouting and fixing his robe. Tezuka watched him for a minute he was going to say something but he decided against it. He didn't want to hurt Kikumaru and he didn't have the guts to confess his feelings. They would just remain friends, that's all they ever could be.

"It's no problem, ill cut both of us a piece." He smiled and got up, for some reason he didn't bother putting up his guard he felt comfortable with Kikumaru enough that he could show his emotions.

"No wait Tezuka" Kikumaru cried after him and grabbed his hand. Tezuka turned around surprised. Kikumaru was sitting there legs spread, robe just barley covering his cock, and chest red in the face. Tezuka almost got a nose bleed right there. It was the sexiest yet cutest thing he ever saw.

"Do you want cake… or me?" Kikumaru asked turning redder and avoiding eye contact except to steal glances form under his eye lashes.

"Do you know what you're implying?" Tezuka asked he didn't want to miss interpret it, even though he didn't think there was any other meaning to it.

"Yes, I know. I want you." Kikumaru said as he started to suck Tezuka's fingers.

That was it that was the breaking point. Tezuka yanked Kikumaru hard and into his arms and kissed him passionately, like he had wanted to for so many years. He couldn believe who he was currently sucking the lips of. Tezuka pushed his tougne into Kikumaru's sweet mouth tasting the remnants of the sweetness of the cake and groaned.

Tezuka then went to leach onto Kikumaru's neck feeling his pulse quicken under his touch. He groaned in pleasure as Tezuka took little nips as he made his way down to his collar. Then he stopped suddenly and looked into Eiji's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this… with me?" Tezuka asked uneasiness seeping out of his words. Eiji just pouted and reversed their positions and kissed his lover chastely.

"As sure as I'll ever be" he mewed as he rested his chin on Tezuka's and smiled down at him.

"That's good enough for me" Tezuka groaned as their tongues danced again. Eiji's hand made quick work of Tezuka's buttons giving off the impression that he'd done it may time before. Tezuka didn't like that thought, he frowned and pushed it aside filling it with much more important things, like how to get his pants off. It wasn't long before the two of them were completely naked. Eiji was still straddling Tezuka but that wasn't going to last long, he had different plans. Tezuka flipped them over again causing them to land rather painfully on the floor.

"You alright?"

"Fine… ha ha… don't ..ung…stop." Kikumaru breathed heavily. From the organ pressing in his stomach Tezuka could tell he wasn't far. That was perfect. He picked him up and set him on the bed then kneeled in front of him and took his weeping cock in his mouth.

"Ah! Ha Tezuka" Kikumaru exclaimed as he clenched fists of Tezukas golden brown locks between his fingers.

Nnnn so good!" he breathed Tezuka looked up at his partners erotic face and almost came on the spot. Never had he taken anyone else in his mouth and enjoyed it this much. It was almost too good to be true. After completely covering Eiji's cock with his saliva he moved his mouth to the jewels that sat beneath it. His hand never leaving Kikumaru's weeping organ. From the way the balls were clenching Tezuka knew it wasn't long before his climax. He returned his mouth back to the pulsing member and sucked solely on the head until Eiji's seed came shooting out.

Tezuka returned to the bed and pulled the gasping man with him Tezuka had planed on sucking Eiji's nipples next when a hand came up to stop him.

"No wait stop… not fair… my turn." Kikumaru gasped breathlessly.

"You don't have to-" Tezuka tried to say when a finger silenced him.

"I want to" Eiji said with a cute smile. with that Tezuka was pushed up against the head board watching the show beneath him enjoying the view and feelings they aroused as well. One of his hands remained in the red locks while the other traveled down the spine to grope his butt. Tezuks felt Eiji groan around his member, and he had to clench every mussel in his body to stop from thrusting into the deep sweet cavern.

Tezuka's fingers dared to travel deeper and found his entrance. He circled it at fist with his cool finger tips, while the other hand released the hair to grab the bottle of lube he had purchased earlier. He slowly dripped some on his fingers careful not to spill any of the cool lotion on the head beneath him. After circling the entrance again he slowly inserted one of his fingers thrusting it in and out rhythmically. Then he added a second then a third finger. Eiji had long forgotten about his previous engagement and was to busy crying out in ecstasy.

"Hurry! Tezuka! Please! Ah! Ha! I need you! Nnnn" Eiji screamed thrusting back on Tezukas fingers. Tezuka didn't need anymore encouragement. Tezuka brought Kikumaru up until he was hovering above his aching member, then he slowly guided the younger, smaller man on it. With one quick thrust on Tezuka's account he was completely buried into the red head to the hilt. Tezuka didn't delay and started a rhythm immediately.

"Hya…! Ah…Ah! Ahhh! More!" Kikumaru begged as Tezuka increased his pace.

It wasn't long before Tezuka flipped them and threw Eiji's knees over his shoulders to get deeper penetration.

"Ha…ah! Ahh! So good!" Kikumaru shrieked in pleasure. Tezuka kept the pase up but he knew neither of then was going to last much longer.

"Nnn… cum… I'm cumming…! Ahhhh!" with that Kikumaru came and Tezuka not far after. They collapsed panting and clutching each other in the post orgasm haze. Tezuka rolled off Eiji but didn't pull his limp member out of the heat, even with his seed dripping out and around him. Eiji looked deep into his eyes and gave his lover a radiant yet exhausted smile.

"How long?" he breathed as he snuggled closer. Wrapping his legs tightly around Tezuka's waist so their connection wasn't lost.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked confused.

"How long have you felt that way about me?" Kikumaru clarified.

"Since you brought me the cake." Tezuka said with a sheepish smile. Eiji didn't say anything more just smiled and fell asleep surrounded in the warmth he had sought for a long time.

* * *

**Okay that was exhausting**

**I had no idea how I was going to write that scene so I hope its alright.**

**I only see about one more chapter till the end.**

**Ill try to update soon.**

**As always comment and review**** _  
**

**Thanx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The end is near *tear tear***

**Like most reasonable people I hat unhappy endings**

**I no its not realistic but if I wanted to be realistic I wouldnt be writing and would just look at my life. **

**So I swear to all that is good in this world I will never leave a sad ending.**

**Emotional… I will try.**

**Sad never!**

**That's all read on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Tezuka was a happy man. He snuggled closer to his new found lover and enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the moment. He didn't want to get out of bed but the sticky dried cum on their bodies wouldn't leave him at peace. He pulled away gently and walked into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and clean them off. After finishing with himself he started to wipe down Kikumaru, trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Mmmm Tezuka?" Kikumaru yawned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to wake you." Tezuka said gently kissing the younger's forehead.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just cleaning you up before I shower." He mumbled into the red hair.

"Shower? Should've said so earlier. We have to do our best to save the planets better to shower together to conserve water." Kikumaru said happily fully wake as he threw the covers aside and sauntered off to the bathroom, leaving a speechless Tezuka in his wake. That didn't last long and soon Tezuka was stepping into the shower next to him. He wrapped his hands around the slender waist and rested his chin on the smaller man shoulder.

"It's sad to think that we felt the same way about each other for so long and never did anything about it, we could've had this years ago." Kikumaru pouted leaning back into the warm embrace.

"It was necessary for us to grow, if we had never known what it felt like to be apart then I don't think we would be so desperate for contact, and our feelings might've gone on forever and we would be none the wiser." Tezuka said as he snuggled his face in beside Kikumaru's neck.

"I don't get it." Kikumaru complained and Tezuka could almost hear the pout on his lips.

"That's alright as long as we're together that's all that matters."

"That was sappy." Eiji chuckled.

"I don't care." Tezuka said tightening his grip. Kikumaru could sense the serious mood something he was never good with, so he tried to breakup all the tension.

"How bout a quickie before we go?" he suggested nibbling on Tezuka's ear.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Tezuka asked not reacting to the advances.

"Alright." Kikumaru said solemnly a smile still on his lips regardless.

"I love you." Tezuka confessed.

"I love you too." Kikumaru responded slipping out of his grasp turning around and kissing Tezuka lovingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tezuka mumbled deepening the kiss. Like a switch had been flipped the mood went form serious to steamy in no time. Hands wandered and cries were heard.

"Please hurry" Eiji begged as he presented his rear in such an irresistible way that Tezuka just couldn't refuse. Braced against the shower wall Tezuka entered his lover in one swift thrust. Their cries, grunts and pants of ecstasy filled the small room as they enjoyed each others company to the full extent. It wasn't long before they were both almost at climax. Eiji came first letting one name fall from his kiss swollen lips.

"Kunimitsu!" he screamed Tezukas first name as he came hard on the shower wall. Hearing that Tezuka wasn't far behind and he came just as hard into Kikumaru. Like Kikumaruhe let the first name slip pass his lips as well. They both stood their panting trying to catch their breath as they gazed at each other in the eyes knowing that this was theirs and theirs alone.

Their eyes never lost contact after that as they finished up their shower and stepped out to dress. Tezuka dressed and gave Kikumaru some clothes. Seeing the man in his clothes just made Tezuka want to rip them off and ravish him all the more. Tezuka was debating whether or not he should present the option of not leaving the room at all when his cell rang.

"Hello?" he answered it tearing his eyes away from the sexy man in front of him.

"Guten Morgen" he heard the detective say on the other end.

"Was willst du?" –_what do you want?_- Tezuka asked frustrated he didn't need this today.

"Wir müssen reden, begegnen mir in einer Stunde" –_we need to talk, meet me in an hour- _the detective responded and he hung up. Tezuka looked at his phone pissed and debated standing the guy up. His phone vibrated as he was texted the address. He sighed in defeat and then turned around to see Kikumaru standing there with a strained smile on his face.

"If that was work then go, its okay ill just meet up with the others and you can join us later."

"It must be important if not I wouldn't have been called, if it was for anything else I woulnd even think of going." Tezuka tried to comfort both his and Kikumaru's hearts.

"It fine I understand. We'll see each other soon." He kissed Tezuka goodbye and left the room. Tezuka cursed and left soon after leaving his badge and gun in the night table. He wasn't planning on using either one ever again.

He meet the detective at a coffee shop in downtown and they tied up the lose ends of the case. When Tezuka demanded why this had to be done today, the detective shrugged and said he needed to show him something as well. They left the coffee shop and walk to the detectives car. It was in the lot behind the building and had to be accessed through an ally.

Tezuka took the lead wanting to get it over with and back to Kikumaru asap. When he didn't hear the detective behind him he turned around to see the angry German man holding a gun pointed right at him.

"Sie waren nicht annehmen, um zu überleben. Damien war wohl, dich zu töten." –_you weren't suppose to survive. Damien was suppose to kill you.-_ The man's face twisted in an ugly snarl. And with that he pulled the trigger and shot the P.I three times. Tezuka fell back his blood pooling out on the concrete and soaking his clothes. As he lay there dying all he could think of was how there wasn't enough time. There was never enough time.

**If you read my little rant before you should no that this is not the end!**

**The next chapter will be **

**As such it will be short just to wrap everything up. **

**Review and comment. Plz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

**Chapter eight**

Kikumaru had grown up hearing life wasn't fair and he had never once thought that to be the case until now. Yes he had been blessed with fairness and equality throughout his life and he had always tried to be fair to others. He had never expected life to be really this unfair, but even life is cruel he presumed. He stood their crying looking out into the sunset, symbolic of more then it knew.

"I'm not dead yet." Tezuka whispered as he encircled Eiji in his arms trying to get some warmth back into his body. After the operation he had never really been the same. He had died on the table he was told it was for a few seconds but those seconds meant a life time to more then just himself. With the oxygen cutt off from his brain for even that short amount he had suffered damage, and it took him weeks to oremeber how his legs had supported the body that depended on them. It had taken him three months to make a full recovery.

The detective that had shot him was found and charged with attempted murder, drug possession, drug possession with the purpose of trafficking along with a multitude of firearms and deadly weapon charges. It had been brought to light that Damien wasn't a witness for anyone just a dealer of the good detectives that had gone a-wall. Damien himself was found drifting in Tokyo bay killed execution style. The detective had wanted to cover his tracks and had hired Tezuka to find the dealer so he could kill him before he was turned in. it was obvious that he planned to kill Tezuka as well once the job was done then go back to Germany like nothing had happened. It was poorly thought out and as such he was caught and punished. How Tezuka didn't care to know.

"You almost did." Kikumaru sniffled.

"Yes I no, and I'm sorry."

"Just next time, whether you die or just leave promise me next time you'll say goodbye." Kikumaru hiccupped crying his eyes out.

"Don't worry; I'll never let it come to that." Tezuka promised kissing his tear stained cheak.

**That's it the end.**

**First fanfic ever and I don't mean to sound egotistical but im proud =D**

**Anyway when I said short I mean like really short.**

**Anywho comments and reviews would be most appreciated. **

**I luv all of you who actually read it to the last chapter.**

**Hugs and kisses. **


End file.
